


All but abandoned

by UnderscoreMax



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Cross-Factional Relationships, Death Knights - Freeform, M/M, Paladins, battle of lights hope chapel, bro idk either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderscoreMax/pseuds/UnderscoreMax
Summary: Human death knight (they/them) and Blood Elf paladin (he/him) meeting after the battle for Light's Hope Chapelprobably gonna be part one of way too damn many about these two
Relationships: male oc/enby oc
Kudos: 6





	All but abandoned

When the battle of Light's Hope Chapel ended, every death knight in sight had fled the scene soon after they regained their bearings. Kalathël made his way over to the dilapidated building, sighing at how much it had fallen apart. He noticed that the door had been broken, well, more than before the fight. 

He looked into the chapel, carefully watching the room that should've been empty. His elf ears picked up on quiet mumbling coming from inside.

A single human figure knelt over a pew, mumbling to themself. They were stripped near bare, the black saronite armour strewn on the other side of the chapel, leaving only a tattered undershirt and pants. Several wounds cut through their body, though they didn't seem to notice or care.

Kalathël had seen them before, they were the one that had nearly killed Rayne. A small swell of anger came up in his chest. Why should he allow this murderer to stay in the chapel? He had no reason to, they defiled the holy ground just by being here.

He put his hand on his sword, not quite drawing it yet, and stepped closer.

The death knight's face was scrunched in pain as they seemed to pray. It was closer to begging at this point, but they were too focused on it to notice the paladin getting closer. The wounds on their sides leaked a dark liquid, Kal wasn't sure if that was normal or not, but they didn't seem to care.

Though, the only thing they cared about was whatever they were praying to.

Something crunched beneath Kalathël's foot, finally distracting the knight. They looked up to him, blue eyes wide.

"You, you know how to call upon the Light, right?"

Their pleading tone made Kal lean back, why would a knight, so full of darkness, ask about the light? He nodded in confirmation, a bit confused.

"Can you show me? I- I used to-" they looked down, brows furrowing in confusion as they stared at the broken pew, "I could, before, I think. Everything is so messy, I don't remember when I was alive, it's not right." They trailed off, "But, the Light, it doesn't listen."

Kal stared at them for a moment before kneeling next to them. He could feel the Light's presence, emanating from the chapel itself. There was an uncharacteristic cold coming from his left as he prayed. The knight. He ignored it, reaching out to the warmth, hoping to bring it closer. The cold started to fade away, and a frantic scrambling sound brought him out of his thoughts.

The knight had scooted away from him, leaning their torso away. Kalathël looked at them questioningly.

"It- It burned." They whispered, "It's not supposed to do that, right?"

"No, it's not." 

They hardened their features, sitting up right at the pew, wincing. "Try it again."

Kal stared at them, the bruises left on their face from death, their white hair dirty and falling around their face. Their jaw set as they stared down the wooden pew. It seemed to be a very human trait, to be this stubborn, something not even death could take away.

"I'll- ok, tell me if I need to stop, alright?" 

At their nod, he held up his hand, pulling a little bit of light to gather in his palm. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply and felt the warmth of the light. The cold next to him slowly started to fade away, but no sounds were made yet, so he continued on his way. 

The knight swayed on their knees, trying to accept the Light, but it just burned them. They leaned forward, pressing their arms into the decomposing wooden pew. Distantly they realized that the wood wasn't stable enough to ground them, but that was quickly overrun by the pain. 

They tensed, trying to calm themself, but said nothing, until the board snapped under their arms. "Stop, please, I can't- fuck."

The sharp snapping sound stopped Kal again. He looked down to see the knight staring at the broken board. Their hands hovered over it.

"I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, fuck, I-" They babbled.

The light faded away quickly, and Kal turned to the knight, their shoulders shook with the exhale they let out. Kal carefully placed his hands on both of their arms

"Hey, alright, how about you just, ah, what's your name? I don't know it yet."

They stared at the ground for a moment, "Arel? Arelgos? I'm not sure that was what it was before. That's what she called me though."

They seemed to be drifting, their mind going away. Kal watched for a moment as they got lost in memories. Their breathing grew a bit more ragged, they couldn't keep going like this. 

"Well, that's- alright." Kal said, pulling their attention, trying to keep them away from whatever they had gotten lost in. He looked Arelgos over, the wounds on their torso were still bleeding, and seemed even more aggravated. Kal stood up, offering a hand to Arelgos. "You need to be healed."

They took his hand and stood, looking at him for a moment, "Will you...?" they trailed off

"Ah, yeah, yeah, I'll try."

Cautiously, Kal placed his hand next to the largest wound. He watched as it slowly closed into a pale scar. Arelgos squirmed a bit as the Light invaded the wound, but it seemed to be less painful than other attempts so far.

They looked down as Kal pulled his hand away, "It, it worked," they cautiously touched it with their fingers, looking back up to the paladin, "Thank you, ah,"

"Kalathël"

Kal paused, looking back down to the broken pew. "Do you want to try again? I'll help you pray this time, I won't do anything like that."

Arelgos followed his gaze, nodding slowly, "Yeah, yeah."

The two knelt back down, Kal holding onto Arelgos' hand when they were settled.

"Close your eyes," he started, "Let yourself be open to whatever comes to you. What do you feel?"

Arelgos pinched their eyebrows in concentration. "It's all just dark and cold, there's- there's nothing." They squeezed his hand, "You feel different, though, it's not cold. You're like the Light. I don't feel it anywhere else."

They dropped their head, eyes still squeezed shut, "I don't wanna be abandoned, but I- I don't think I have a choice anymore."


End file.
